


feels just like a movie

by archeralec



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, give us a malec kiss in the rain in s3 @ sh writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: A crackle of thunder sounds from the sky and the rain begins to fall down upon them.(or the one where Alec and Magnus claim the kissing in the rain trope.)





	feels just like a movie

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna put blame everyone on tumblr for this little drabble and matt hastings as well for liking a malec kissing in the rain tweet. 
> 
> @sh crew i am waiting for the malec rain kiss in s3.

They're on the balcony, their spot, admiring the city lights around them, well Alec was admiring the way the city's lights are casting a warm and soft glow over Magnus' face, making him even more beautiful.   
  
Magnus feels Alec's eyes on him and turns his head, seeing Alec staring at him with loving eyes, he smiles softly at him. "Beautiful, huh love?"   
  
"Yeah, you are beautiful," Alec agrees, Magnus feels his smile widen at hearing Alec say this, as his boyfriend wraps an arm around his waist pulling him closer, he cups Magnus' face and they both slowly lean in.  
  
Just then, a crackle of thunder sounds from the sky and the rain begins to fall down upon them a few seconds after the thunder.   
  
They lift their heads up to look at the sky, and let out laughs as the raindrops hit their faces. They put their heads back down, large grins on their faces as they stare lovingly at the other.   
  
Alec strokes Magnus' cheek with his thumb and he leans into his boyfriend's touch, closing his eyes for a brief second, he lets his glamour drop before opening his eyes again. Alec's breathing hitches as he looks into Magnus' beautiful eyes, he loves so much. He closes the distance between them and kisses Magnus, deep and tenderly.   
  
Magnus sighs into the kiss, responding to Alec's kiss, just as tenderly and deep. The rain is falling harder now, and it's beginning to soak them from head to toe, but they're off in their own world, not caring that they are getting soaked.   
  
They pull away from the kiss, to catch their breath, Alec leans his forehead against Magnus', they slowly open their eyes and can't help the smiles that break out across their faces.   
  
"I love you, I love you so much," Alec says, kissing Magnus' lips again.   
  
"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus breathes, after he pulls away from him. Alec's grin grows bigger and he pulls Magnus in for another deep kiss. The kiss lasts longer this time, until the wind blows and they both shiver from the feeling of the wet clothes clinging to their skin. "I think we should head inside, Alexander, as much I love kissing you in the rain, I don't want us to freeze to death."   
  
"Agreed, babe," Alec pecks his lips, moving his hand from Magnus' face down to his hand and laces their fingers together. They stare at each other lovingly, and Alec just can't resist drawing his boyfriend in for another kiss, Magnus lets himself fall into the kiss again, just a few more minutes out in the rain couldn't hurt.   
  
It's about thirty minutes later, when they make it back inside, shivering and dripping water everywhere, Alec announces he's going to draw them a hot bath and is already on his way to their bathroom, beginning to strip off his shirt. Magnus stands there for a second, watching his boyfriend, his heart filled with content and smile on his face.   
  
_I need to thank whoever invented the kissing in the rain cliche_. Magnus thinks, before he heads towards the bathroom to join Alec. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there's that little rain drabble i was talking about on tumblr! i'm happy with how it turned out, i wasn't sure about the ending i hope it's alright, i've been stressing a lot lately. 
> 
> now as for my next fic, it once again depends on my muse. but here's a tiny hint for you lovelies, it's gonna be fluffy! 
> 
> and oh be on the look out i might be writing and posting a multi-chapter fic soon. 
> 
> tumblr is @immortals-malec 
> 
> comments and kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
